


don't miss someone who's not leaving

by prepranpo



Series: haikyuu discord chat stuff [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, jkljhghjk an other hq rp discord thing, yeah u bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prepranpo/pseuds/prepranpo
Summary: It's late at night and kenma can feel kuroo's calm breathing as his head rests on kuroo's chest but he can't sleep. Why is that?





	don't miss someone who's not leaving

**Author's Note:**

> I hate writers block but i love kuroken so here we go.

He knows it's late at night but he doesn't want to turn on his phone, in fear of waking up his sleeping boyfriend. He continues to stare blankly at the wall across from his as the only sounds that fill the room is Kuroo's calm breathing and his quiet breaths.

He's not exactly sure who's going to be the next captain. Kuroo, Yaku and Kai are graduating next month. He knows Kuroo will insist that it be him but he could never be captain. Maybe Vice-Captain but he's certain if anyone could be captain, it would be Yamamoto.

He's not sure why he's thinking about this. He should be asleep, he is supposed to help Kuroo study for his upcoming driver's test but he's fretting over something he can't stop. This is stupid. He thinks. It's stupid that I'm concerned about something I can't even stop. 

Kuroo should go to college and be happy and continue his studies. He'll be doing that when he finished high school too. 

He feels selfish. He feels stupid and selfish for wanting to spend more time with Kuroo. They've been together for over a decade but yet it feels such a small time when you'll barely be seeing your childhood friend turned boyfriend for the next year.

"What are you thinking about?" A familiar groggy voice spoke out softly, and his head snapped up, golden eyes locking with black eyes. 

"How long have you been awake?" Was his only reply. _How long had Kuroo been awake? Had he woken Kuroo up?_

He felt Kuroo shift before he heard his response, "Not long, you're shifting a lot, you only do that when you're thinking. What's wrong, Kenma?" He sounded concerned and it made Kenma's heart clench just a bit.

"I was thinking about how much I'm going to miss you when you leave for college, I'll miss Yaku-san and Kai too but I'll miss you the most." His voice was quiet as he shifted again. "I was thinking about how... Yamamoto should be the captain when you leave."

"I think it should be you." Kuroo let out, a hand reaching up to run through Kenma's hair. It wasn't unusual for Kenma to up this late but for him to shift constantly and he didn't heart the vibrating sound his phone would make. He _knew_ something was up.

"I don't think I would ever be able to be captain, I don't want to interact with other people, i'm not a strong leader. Yamamoto is, he's loud and strong and intimidating. If anyone should be captain, me and Shouhei agree it should be Yamamoto." Kenma let out, rambling slightly as he rested his face on Kuroo's chest. "We really shouldn't be awake, I'm supposed to help you with your driver's test tomorrow." 

"I'd rather stay up talking with you than worry about that." Kuroo spoke softly, running his fingers through Kenma's hair still as he let out a quiet hum. "I do get what you're saying. It's only a year until you start college too." They could always skype when Kenma couldn't visit and Kenma could stay in his dorm on holidays and weekends. "We can make this work, I'm not that far away, the college is only an hour away."

"I know, I feel stupid and selfish." He mumbled out, wrapping his arms around Kuroo. "I feel selfish for wanting to see you every day and walk with you to school like we do. I feel silly for thinking that you going to college will change anything. I like how things are, I like us. You going away isn't going to change anything, right?"

"Of course it won't. I'm still your boyfriend and I still love you. Nothing is going to change." He let out with a slight smile. "I like us too."

Kenma was going to say something but then he yawned and his eyes fluttered close monentarily.

"Let's go back to sleep, okay?" Kuroo let out, pulling Kenma back momentarily to kiss his forehead and laying down so Kenma could go back to his previous position. "Good night, Kenma. I love you."

"Love you... too..."  He let out drowsily before he let himself fall asleep in Kuroo's arms. 


End file.
